Pig Traders
Pig Traders are Mobs exclusive to the Hamlet DLC. Various Pig Traders (besides the Mayor and Pig Queen) can be found wandering the Pig City during the Day and will retreat to their homes as soon as it is Dusk. Trading Items with these Mobs is the player's primary source of Oincs. One Pig Trader will spawn from each Town house, being of any type except for Mayor Truffleston, Pig Queen, Farmer, and Miner. These Pig Traders will wander randomly around their house and eat any edible items left on the ground, including Pig Skin. Every so often they will drop one Manure where they are standing, and if the player picks up that manure the Pig Trader will approach them and give them one Oinc. One Pig Trader will also be found in each of the game's shops. These Traders never leave their shops and will barter with the player until Night, when the shops close. During the Aporkalypse, all Pig Traders will remain in their homes and all shops will be closed. Attacking a Pig Trader will cause Royal Guards near the outside of the building to become hostile to the player, and the attacked Trader will flee. In addition, two Royal Guards will enter the building who are hostile to the player. Killing a Pig Trader inside their shop will add 6 points to the players Naughtiness level. Souvenir Gifting In the Palace City, the player can find several souvenirs inside the Palace. If the player gives any of the souvenirs (either Post Card of the Royal Palace or the Queen Malfalfa statue) to any of the Pig Traders in Swinesbury City (the city with the City Hall building) excluding Guards, they will reward the player with one of the following items: Economy Each Pig Trader has specific items they desire and will reward Oincs for such items. Attempting to trade an undesired item will result in rejection. Additionally, if the player is Wilba, Traders in the streets will occasionally gift basic resources such as Twigs. The table below lists all Pig Traders, their desired items, Oincs rewarded upon satisfactory trades, daily trading limits, and the Trader's locations: Names Pig Traders have random names. They can be viewed by mousing over the pig and pressing the examination key. Possible pig names: | valign="top" style="width:calc(100%/3);" | * Aberdeen * Albert * Alexandrina * Alfred * Agnes * Alice * Arabella * Arthur * Beatrice * Belle * Beryl * Briar * Charles * Charley * Charlotte * Catherine * Clarence * Conroy * Darlington * Della * Derby | valign="top" style="width:calc(100%/3);" | * Disraeli * Douglas * Ebba * Edmund * Edison * Edward * Edith * Ewart * Elizabeth * Flora * Florence * Frederick * George * Georgette * Gladstone * Greville * Gulliver * Hastings * Henrietta * Henry * Herbert * Kensington | valign="top" style="width:calc(100%/3);" | * Larkin * Leopold * Lilian * Louise * Luella * Melbourne * Merritt * Oliver * Ottilie * Ophelia * Palmerston * Peel * Salisbury * Sterling * Stockton * Sophronia * Talbot * Tesla * Thaddeus * Thames * Wellington * William Tips * Like Royal Guards, Pig Traders found on the streets will warn of the oncoming Aporkalypse if it is near. * After picking up the manure Pig Traders drop, it is possible to lure them away from Royal Guards for an easy kill, since they will follow the player even outside the Pig City to give them an Oinc. Bugs * Upon buying a shop item, Pig Trader may continuously run against its own desk, not being able to go around it to restock the item. User has to exit and re-enter the building in order to get Pig Trader restock the item. vi:Lợn Thương Gia Category:Hamlet Category:Mobs Category:Passive Creatures Category:Diurnals